Time
by Grump29
Summary: Brian and Justin haven't spoken since the bombing. Is Justin in NY or is Brian dreaming? WARNING: Major Character Death


**AN: This popped into my head, I do not own the characters from QaF and I wrote this only for others to read. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, and un-betad -sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar I overlooked.**

**Set during Seanson 5, Episode 10 (I think) and post QaF.**

**WARNING: There is Major Character Death!**

**Summary: Brian and Justin haven't spoken since the bombing. Is Justin in NY or is Brian dreaming?**

**Time**

Maybe the bombing woke something inside of Brian Kinney up and got him to confess what her truely felt before it was too late, hadn't there already been a few too many close calls that he had barely been able to correct?

So, the night of the bombing, the moment Brian found Justin inside the ruined building, covered in ash and smelling like smoke and other smells he would rather never heard, he held him close. And the even bigger surprise? He confessed his love, proposed, everything, laying his heart out on the line for once.

But Justin left for New York, so did that mean it was too late anyhow?

It took some time, but Brian did in fact rebuild Babylon, after swearing he never would, but he had to show the people that cause so much damage and heart break that they did not, that they would not, win. But life did become boring, predictable, after Justin left to New York.

Brian had feared he would never hear from the blonde again, Justin was young and had so much to do, he would make new friends, find a new lover, life would be better, and he would forget all about Brian.

Brian had hoped he would hear from Justin, but the night Justin left for New York, was the last night he had ever heard from the blonde.

That had been over two years ago.

Lindsay and Melaine had returned from Canada very quickly, and Micheal was playing dad to Hunter when he was in and Jenny Rebecca when she visited. Ted and Blake were managing to somehow stay together through thick and thin. Debbie still ran the Liberty Diner and was still waiting to marry Carl, of course only after Michael could marry Ben. Emmett had a new love fling every few weeks, but lately Drew had started coming around. Gus was loving school and his extensive family. Brian never spoke of Justin, only continued on with his life the only way he knew how: clubbing, tricking, and getting wasted.

Noone dared to bring up the subject of Justin, especially around Brian.

Brian, who had been willing to give up everything just to have a shot at love. Who had more or less been turned down. Who was too stubborn to get a plane ticket and go after Justin to New York once again. He paid Justin's cell phone bill still though, for some reason the blonde had never switched the adress and Brian couldn't help but to keep it up to date, wanting to make sure Justin could call at anytime.

Occasionally he would call, but only got the voicemail Justin had recorded, hadn't ever changed, and never a return call. He figured Justin had completly forgot about the phone and had another by now, and as of a year ago, Brian stopped calling the phone. He'd heard it enough by now, left enough messages to know Justin wasn't calling back, they were over. The voicemail could easily play in his head now without the aid of letting Justin know he still called, still missed him.

Brian tried looking up Justin, not for a visit, no, just to see how his art was, if he had became the huge sucess he always wanted to become. It turns out that Justin must not be as good as many other artists, at least according to New York, because there was nothing, not even a small viewing along with other rising artists collections.

Three years to the day of the bombing, of the day Brian professed his love, Brian got high and drunk. Something he did often but not to the extreme he took it to that night. That is when the flashes began, the nightmares plauged him.

_Brian entered the building, looking for any sign of Justin. There was blood, fire, ash, bodies, dectrustion all around._

_He could see a body, struggling to move, and went over to help this man before he would continue to search for Justin. But the man injured looked into his eyes and Brian stopped breathing. Justin was laying there, injured and Brian knelt down, trying to help him, but he was trapped beneath a piece of the structure. Brian needed to get help, but he needed to stay with Justin. _

_He began screaming for help. All the while whispering and pleading to Justin so much like he did the night of the prom. Begging this to not be real, doing anything he could to let this be a dream. He even confesed his love as Justin bled onto his clothes._

_It was obvious to everyone, Justin, the paramedics, everyone but Brian that the moment they freed him from the structure, his body would bleed much more profusly and go into shock quickly, that there would be no hope. So they let Justin talk to Brian before attempting anything else._

_"Don't let anything happen to him," Brian begged as they set up the equipment to free Justin, as he held his hand and repeatedly confessed his love._

_"Brian, remember how I always wanted people to reconize my art, to be someone known as an artist?" Justin began, half already in schock his body was surrendering to for protection._

_"You're still gonna do that, gonna be the best," Brian promised desperatly._

_"I just want you." Justin lightly squeezed Brian's hand the best he could. "I love you."_

_"You can't leave..." Brian was so close to losing it. "I told you, remember what I said? I love you!"_

_"If we never see each other again..." Justin looked deeply into Brian's eyes. "It doesn't matter, it's only time."_

_And that was the last word Justin spoke before Brian was pulled back for them to remove the structure. _

_Justin never made it out of the building._

-AN: Sorry, I know badly written and also the death, with no happy ending. Sorry, this popped into my head and so I wrote it. Thanks for reading if you made it this far. Review/constructive criticism if you want but no flames please.


End file.
